Love is in the Air
by polarmanzues
Summary: Pinky finds out for sure Pac-man likes her, but what does society say about it?
1. The start

Pac-man walked through the streets of Pac-World thinking about food as he normally does, when Pinky shows up. "Pac-man, I need your help fast!" Said Pinky.

"If it's to go and eat a ghost for no reason just so that you can see me, I'm not going to go with you." he replied.

"No, this is serious! You need to stop Betrayus from using a plasma ray to destroy the entire city!"

"Again? Fine..." they both went to the Netherworld as fast as they could. Once they got there they saw Betrayus with his giant plasma gun "Look Betrayus,"Said Pac-man,"I don't have time for this, so could you please just stop this plan that will obviously fail?"

"Absolutely not! my plan has just yet to be fin..." the machine overheated"...well that was anticlimactic-time for plan B then"Betrayus pushed a button on his controller which brought out another device. "This is my black hole creator!"

"Didn't you try this last week?" Said Pac-man.

"I couldn't think of anything!"Betrayus replied."now lets try this!" Betrayus pressed a button creating a black hole. Pac-man quickly took the black hole machine and stuck it right into the black hole."I knew I should have thought that through"

/Back at Pac-World/

"Hey Pinky, how come _you_ always tell me when Betrayus has somthing evil going on and no one else?" asked Pac-man

"Well, it's just, well... um..."Said Pinky

"Well, that answers everything"

"I...well...it's just..."

"It's because you like me, isn't it?

"No! I mean..."

"So you're denying that you like me?"

"No, It's just that..."

"Come on, It's all right." Pac-man stared at her, leaned in, and kissed her. At first, Pinky was alarmed, but then took it in. She found it nice for Pac-man to like her back. The kiss ended.

"Paccums...I never knew that..."Pinky Said.

"Yes, I do like you back"

"Well then, would you like to come over to my house?"

"You managed to find a house?"

"It was easy actually, plus it was free"

"Probably because they were scared out of their minds"

"Well, what are we waiting for?

To be continued


	2. The word gets out

Pac-man walked into the completely refurbished building. Blinky was on the computer. "hey sis!" Blinky said.

"Hey Blinky" She replied.

"So you brought your little crush along with you?"

"FYI Blinky, it turns out he likes me back."

"Really? Your joking!"

"Well he does. Show him Paccums." Pinky put out her lips.

"Pinky" Said Pac-man "I'd be fine to kiss you if it wasn't to prove anything"

"Yeah, you're right" replied Pinky

"Wait... so you actually would kiss her?" Asked Blinky

"If it were up to me."Replied Pac-man.

"Man... just wait until Inky and Clyde hear about this!"Said Blinky, and he ran (flew?) off.

"Well our relationship has been seriously injured" Said Pinky

Pac man looked over at the computer "Pinky... why was Blinky looking at pictures of... you?"

Pinky looked over at the screen

There was an insane scream

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pac and Pinky walked down the street when Clyde and Inky came up.

"Is it true?" asked Inky.

"That you guys are dating?" Said Clyde.

"Yes and yes" said Pinky.

"Wow, I guess I underestimated you Pinky" said Inky.

"Well, I have to get home and study for the big test tomorrow." Said Pac-man

"Okay, bye Paccums" Said Pinky, then kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Pinky" He Replied

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At~school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Pac man" Said Cylindria

"Hey"

"So is it true?"

"What?"

"About you and Pinky."

"It got to you already?"

"Yeah, you'd be surprised how fast information about dating goes around here"

"Did I hear something about dating?" asked Spiral.

"Pac man has a girlfriend" Said Cylindria.

"Who Is it Pacster?" asked Spiral.

"It's... Pinky" Pac man said.

"WHAT!?" said Spiral.

To be continued...


	3. bad news

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the NetheRealm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on Pinky, I can't believe you're accusing me of looking at naked pictures of you," Said Blinky "You're always naked, we're ghosts!"

"That's not what I'm upset about." Said Pinky, "now That you've told our brothers about me and Paccums, the words gonna spread all over the Nether and ruin my Reputation! I'll be a laughingstock!"

"Come on Pinky, It's all gonna turn out all right" Said Blinky.

"No, It's not!"

"Yes, it Is, you're my sister, I'll do whatever I can to defend you"

"Says the guy who was looking at naked pictures of me"

"You're always naked, I was trying to photo-shop a pic of our entire family, _and_, you said you weren't mad about that!"

"Well, now I am, and I highly doubt you were using photo-shop."

"Whatever Pinky"

"And one more thing Blinky" Said Pinky "Thanks for making me feel better"

"Anything for you, sis"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pac-world~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's wrong with dating Pinky?" Asked Pac-man.

"Have you ever heard of Paul?" asked Spiral.

"No"

"Exactly, Paul had it in for a ghost and he got made fun of like there was no tomorrow"

"And what happened to him?"

"No one knows, and no one ever spoke of him again until right now."

"So you're saying, that if I continue dating Pinky, someone will make fun of me making me more vulnerable until I either get killed, commit suicide, or run away?"

"Yep"

"Then I'm gonna keep dating her"

"Why?"

"Because I want to prove society wrong"

"You're doing this at your own risk, Pacster"

"Let him do what he wants, Spiral" said Cylindria.

"Fine..." Said Spiral "Good luck, and watch out for everyone who could possibly make fun of you pacster!

"I will" Said Pac-man

To be continued


	4. no problems---yet

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Pinky" Said Pac-man.

"Hello yellow" Pinky replied.

"I'm glad that we're finally able to be alone."

"Yeah, I am too, Paccums" She pecked him on the cheek.

A voice came up out of nowhere. "Pac-man and Pinky sitting in a tree, K-I..."

"Yeah, get out of here Inky." said Pinky

"Wow, I totally jinxed us" said Pac-man.

"You cant tell me what to do Pinky!" said Inky

"Oh really?" Pinky said "Then I have no choice but to tell everyone your actual name...Bashful"

"HEY! YOU SWORE NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!" said Inky.

"Well, don't force me to, then"

"Okay, fine, I'm leaving"

"_Now,_ we're alone" Said Pac-man.

"Hopefully." Said Pinky.

"You know, I really think that this relationship is going to turn out all right"

"Yeah, despite what others have to say."

"Yeah, you guys used to be Pac-people, so this isn't different from other relationships"

"Why do people give us such a hard time?"

"I have no Idea..."

"***sigh*** look at the stars, aren't they beautiful"

"Yep, like you, Pinky"

"Don't get cheesy Paccums"

"Alright"

"Well, Paccums, I have to get back to the nether before Betrayus destroys me"

"I understand, now go pretend to terrorize Pac-people!"

"I will"  
They parted with a kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NetherRealm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There you are Pinky, It's 9:00, You're late! Where have you been!?"Asked Betrayus.

"I was out scaring everyone" Pinky Replied.

"Good, you got off lucky this time"

Pinky left with a sigh of relief."If I'm late one more time, I'm done for."

"So..." began Inky "how was the date?"

"Shut up... Bashful"

"Hey! you said you wouldn't call me that!"

"You're actually the easiest to threaten, with Blinky being "Shadow", me being "Speedy", and Clyde being"Pokey"

"And that's why I hate our parents." Replied Inky flying off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pac-World~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Pacster!" Said Spiral "how was the date?"

"It went pretty well actually"

"Alright, just make sure you watch your back for jerks"

"I know, you don't have to keep reminding me"

"I know, wanna go play some Pac-pong"

"Would I!?"

To be continued


End file.
